


Pas si fou que ça

by Tooran



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooran/pseuds/Tooran
Summary: Deathmask du Cancer est fou. Tout le monde le dit. C'est peut-être vrai. À moins qu'il ne soit juste moins naïf que les autres ?





	Pas si fou que ça

**Author's Note:**

> \- fanfiction initialement publiée sur fanfiction.net le 8 août 2014 -

Il y a de nombreuses choses sur lesquelles les chevaliers du sanctuaire d'Athéna ne s'entendent pas. Que ce soit au niveau des idéaux, des motivations, des goûts ou des valeurs, chacun à son opinion.

Mais il y a une chose sur laquelle tous, depuis les ors jusqu'aux simples apprentis en passant par les gardes et les servantes, sont d'accords.

Le chevalier du Cancer est fou.

Il n'y a qu'à croiser son regard pour le savoir. Et qui d'autre qu'un fou décorerait sa maison avec les visages de ses victimes, tuées bien souvent par plaisir ?

C'est pourquoi les regards fuient quand il arrive. Les gardes et les apprentis le craignent. Les servantes sont terrorisées à l'idée d'être affectées à son service. Les autres chevaliers le considèrent avec mépris. Et le grand Pope met à profit sa folie.

Et lui ? Deathmask du Cancer est peut-être timbré, mais loin d'être idiot. Il sait ce que l'on pense de lui. Et qu'en dit-t-il ? Nie-t-il ? S'énerve-t-il ? Essaie-t-il de s'expliquer, de se justifier ?

Rien de tout cela.

Quand les racontars du domaine sacré parviennent à ses oreilles, il se contente de rire.

Rire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Fou, lui ?

Quelle naïveté !

Ne faut-il pas être fou, pour se battre dans des guerres qui durent depuis des millénaires, et qui dureront encore jusqu'à la fin des temps, au point qu'un jour personne ne saura plus ce qui les a provoquées ? Pour défier les lois de la nature jusqu'à devenir bien plus qu'humain ? Pour dédier sa vie et sa mort à des Dieux qui méprisent l'espèce humaine ? Pour s'obstiner à différencier le bien et de mal, alors que rien ne peut être totalement blanc ou noir ? Et enfin pour défendre un monde qui ne cessera jamais d'être menacé, qui disparaîtra forcément un jour et qui contient, certes des belles choses et de l'amour, mais aussi et surtout de la misère, des souffrances, et la mort pour unique fin possible ?

Voilà pourquoi, quand il surprend les conversations de ses pairs à son sujet, Deathmask du cancer rit à gorge déployée. Et dans son rire on peut sentir son profond mépris.

Fou, lui ?

Peut-être bien.

Mais alors, de tous les fous du sanctuaire, il est le plus lucide.


End file.
